Interactive Demo
The "Interactive Demo" is a teaching game made in the fall of 2004. It was replaced by the "Learn to Play Demo" in 2009 after Synchro Monsters were introduced. In the game, Joey plays against a Duel Computer while Yugi guides him. The dialogue is written to describe game mechanics and strategies to the viewer. It is "interactive" as it allows the viewer to click and drag Joey's cards to help the viewer understand. Subtitles of the dialogue is featured on the bottom of the screen. Synopsis Joey enters a darkened room after receiving a letter to meet him to help improve his dueling. Joey challenges out loud to whomever sent the letter when Yugi appears and turns on the light and reveals he invited Joey. Yugi tells Joey that due to lack of practice, Joey's skill has dropped. Yugi provides him with a deck to play against a strong Duel Computer. After the viewer helps shuffle Joey's deck and Joey explains how Fusion Monsters are stored in the Fusion Deck. Yugi tells Joey to play Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide the starting player, who cannot attack the first turn. Next, Yugi tells Joey to draw an opening hand of five cards, which has one Normal Monster, one Effect Monster, two Spell Cards, and one Trap Card. Joey explains the goal of reducing the opponent's Life Points to 0 and the three different types of cards. As the Computer begins its turn, Joey asks Yugi about the mechanics of Normal Summoning and Normal Set, and Yugi tells him monsters cannot be Normal Summoned in Defense Position. They also debate whether the Computer has set a Trap or Spell. On Joey's turn, Yugi explains the steps of the Draw Phase, Standby Phase, Main Phase 1, Battle Phase, Main Phase 2, and End Phase. Joey Normal Summons a monster in his Main Phase 1 and declares an attack. Yugi explains how a face-down monster is flipped when attacked and teaches Joey the definition of destroyed. As Joey's monster's ATK is greater than the Computer's monster's DEF, the Computer's monster is destroyed. Yugi explains how neither monster would take damage or be destroyed had the scores been equal, and how Joey would take Battle Damage had the opposing DEF been higher. Yugi then tells Joey to set a Trap in Main Phase 2 so that he can activate it later. The Computer summons a Level 5 monster without a Tribute, confusing Joey. Yugi then explains the concept of Special Summoning, in how it can be done multiple times per turn and ignores the summoned monster's Level. The Computer performs a Tribute Summon, and Joey realizes how Level 5 and 6 monsters require one Tribute and any monsters Level 7+ require two. Yugi explains the battle mechanics of two Attack Position monsters battling: The monster with less ATK is destroyed and the controller loses Life Points equal to the difference; in the case of equal ATK, both monsters are destroyed and neither player loses Life Points. The Computer shows an example of activating Spell Cards during Main Phase 2. Yugi blesses Joey with the Heart of the Cards and Joey draws "Dark Hole", elated how he is not affected by its negative components. Yugi teaches how Joey can perform a direct attack when his opponent has no monsters, but when he attempts to do so, the Computer triggers a Trap Card to summon a monster, causing a Replay. Yugi tells Joey his options of selecting a new attack target or canceling the attack. Yugi also informs Joey that his set Traps can be activated on any phase of his turn. Yugi then teaches Joey the concept of Quick-Play Spell Cards and tells Joey to set one as this sort of Spell can be used on the opponent's turn. The Computer attempts to destroy Joey's monster with "Hammer Shot". Yugi teaches Joey the concept of a Chain and how Chain Links resolve in the reverse order of activation. Joey utilizes his set "Book of Moon" to cause "Hammer Shot" to resolve without effect. The Computer summons a weak monster to attack Joey's monster, and destroys it with the help of a Trigger Effect. Joey draws a blue-colored Ritual Monster, and Yugi informs him that they must first be summoned with a Ritual Spell Card. Joey laments how he does not have strong enough monsters in order to activate his Ritual Spell, but Yugi tells him about the Equip Spell Card that he also drew, which can take cards from another Owner. Yugi also warns Joey to treat other Owner's cards with care. After Joey sends the equipped monster to the Graveyard, the Equip Spell Card lost its target and is destroyed. After the Computer destroys Joey's Ritual Monster in a Double KO, Yugi explains how the "Thousand Dragon" card in Joey's Fusion Deck lists "Baby Dragon" and "Time Wizard" as Fusion Material. Joey uses the effect of "Polymerization" to send those two monsters from his hand to the Graveyard to summon "Thousand Dragon", which attacks to win the game. Featured Duels: Computer vs. Joey The Computer picks paper and Joey picks rock, allowing the Computer to decide to go first. Turn 1: Computer Joey's opening hand contains "Warrior of Zera", "Polymerization", "Ring of Destruction", "Dark Mimic LV3", and "Black Luster Ritual". The Computer Sets a monster and one Spell or Trap Card. Turn 2: Joey Joey draws "Book of Moon". He Normal Summons "Warrior of Zera", attacking and destroying the Computer's face-down "Red-Eyes B. Chick". Joey sets "Ring of Destruction". Turn 3: Computer The Computer activates "Call of the Mummy", allowing it to Special Summon "Shadow Ghoul" from the hand. The Computer then Tributes "Shadow Ghoul" to Tribute Summon "Armed Dragon LV5" it drew that turn, which attacks and destroys "Warrior of Zera". (Joey: 8000 → 7200) The Computer activates "Graceful Charity" to draw three cards and discard the freshly drawn "Luster Dragon" and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Turn 4: Joey Joey draws and activates "Dark Hole" to destroy "Armed Dragon LV5". Joey Normal Summons "Dark Mimic LV3" and attacks directly. The Computer activates "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from the Graveyard and a Replay occurs. Joey destroys "Blue-Eyes" with his set "Ring of Destruction" (Computer: 8000 → 5000 Joey: 7200 → 4200) and continues with "Dark Mimic's" attack (Computer: 5000 → 4000). Joey sets "Book of Moon". Turn 5: Computer The Computer activates the "Hammer Shot" it drew on the first turn and Joey Chains "Book of Moon" so that there are no face-up monsters to destroy. The Computer summons "8-Claws Scorpion" drawn by "Graceful Charity" and uses its effect to attack and destroy "Dark Mimic". Joey draws "Baby Dragon" with "Dark Mimic's" effect. Turn 6: Joey Joey draws "Pot of Greed" and after he activates it he draws "Black Luster Soldier" and "Autonomous Action Unit". Joey Special Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" with "Autonomous Action Unit" and Tributes it using "Black Luster Ritual" to summon "Black Luster Soldier" so that he can attack "8-Claws Scorpion". (Computer: 4000 → 1300) Turn 7: Computer The Computer activates the "Monster Reborn" it drew the previous turn to summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from the Graveyard. It attacks "Black Luster Soldier" for a Double KO. Turn 8: Joey Joey draws "Time Wizard". He activates "Polymerization" to use the "Baby Dragon" and "Time Wizard" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Thousand Dragon", which attacks directly. (Computer: 1300 → 0) Video Featured Cards (in order of appearance) Notes Category:Tutorial Duels